(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a feeder with variable rhomboidal walls, and more particularly, to a feeder with variable rhomboidal walls applied for smoothly dispensing a raw material without incurring a bridge effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common feeder dispenses a raw material added to a barrel in a quantitative or random manner. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional feeder comprises at least a barrel, a motor, a pusher rod, a soft hopper 100 placed below the barrel, a pair of swaying plates 200 squeezing the soft hopper 100 to extrude the raw material to be dispensed below by the push rob. Since the extrusion is completed by two objects namely the two swaying plates 200, with respect to one corresponding position, the raw material is likely to be heaped up to result in a bridge effect, i.e., the raw material from the hopper falls into intermittent piles with empty spaces in between, such that the raw material dispensed within unit time cannot stay quantitative. More specifically, in addition to the force applied to the swaying plates being relatively small, blind spots are also formed at the two sides of the soft hopper that extrude with respect to one corresponding position, the raw material at the blind spots may fail to fall below to frequently result in the bridge effect, which undesirably puts a halt to an overall production. Therefore, it is a vital task to provide a feeder that overcomes drawbacks associated with the prior art.